


gas station

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: hottie
Kudos: 3





	gas station

People say you cannot predict the future

That you would never know where or when you will meet your destined partner.

As for me, I was lucky to overheard a conversation in café I usually went for my afternoon Americano.

“No, I’m serious. I went to that gas station and see him myself. He’s half God I tell you. That body is not supposed to own by human,” the woman with ice mocha latte told her friends enthusiastically. 

“And his smile,” she added, grinning so wide to outer space.

“But you said he doesn’t look like having any interest with woman.”

The mocha latte woman shrugged, “He looked shy, and that’s what makes him even more charming. But, I’m not surprise if he’s gay.”

That’s when I put my cup down and leaned in closer to hear the rest of their story.

Week after, I went to the gas station they mentioned without hoping much.

First, the gas station was so desolate even in evening and I couldn’t find anyone inside the store either.

Second, it’s not like I have a thing for gas jockey uniform and what if he turned out ugly?

And last, even if the half-God jockey was actually really hot (and gay) doesn’t mean that I would surely get a laid tonight.

I knew from the start that it was such a ridiculous idea.

But my car needed fuel anyway and that was the nearest gas station in that area. So I decided to turn over for the last time before searching for another gas station. 

It was my lucky day.

I almost whistled. There in the side area of the gas station that no one could see except they are searching for something (like me), stood a man with water hose, half nude.

I only could see his nice sculptured back muscles and that firm plump butt of that man. Judging from the red jumpsuit he tied to his unbelievably narrow hips, I was sure he was the "hot gas jockey" the girls talked about.

Gulping down, I leaned in closely to my car window, trying to catch the sight of every glimpse of water and sweat wetting the sexy man's body, giving out illumination of glittering body like a character in twilight.

The man moved up his bulky arms, now hitting his hair with refreshing cold water and started to comb his hair to his back, lifting up his head in process. I could see the perfect sharp nose facing the sky in totally god like movement.

I was trying to get a better look when I accidentally pressed the honk.

"Oh sh.." I cursed, jumping back like I just touched a hot stove and checking if the guy had heard it.

Well of course he did.

I whined in protest when the guy notice my presence and decided to end the show by putting his jumpsuit on. But I quickly got back to my composer when the sexy tanned and slightly wet man approached my car.

"May I help you sir?"

I blinked a few times when I heard the unbelievably soft and gentle voice coming from such a bulky man.

The sexy and wet man raised his eyebrows in respond. I stupidly blinked few more times before finally finding my tongue and used it properly.

"Uhh, gasoline?" I tried to use my very deep voice, hoping that it would charm the gas jockey and maybe a dinner together after?

I regretted it right away though, when I found myself sounding like an old man.

The sexy even with jumpsuit man chuckled, showing his perfectly white teeth that blind the rest of my eyes after that deadly attack of blink2 effect from the outdoor showering show.

"Yes Sir, Please park your car over there," the man with high softy voice said, and I obeyed right away. I turned off the engine and decided to go out and see the process.

It was just a normal routine of gas jockey pumping up the tank. But

Fuck damn hot ass is that even real thing

I tried to not drool when I saw the gas jockey bending down, pumping up the fuel while checking if everything went smoothly.

The jumpsuit is not the tight one (except maybe for his chest because he didn't zip all the way up, displaying his visible boobs to everyone passed by), but the way he bend down making the plump and the curve of his glorious ass so damn obvious.

I licked my lips, enjoying the very show as much as I can because I knew my car won't need much fuel in it anyway.

" 4500 won," the man said after putting the pipe back in place, "I give you a discount so please don't tell my boss that I slacked off."

The sexy and surprisingly cute man looked at me with his small mesmerizing eyes. Of course I won't say no even without a discount.

"No need for discount,” I said with an attitude like I own all the money in the world, “Instead,” I added, coughing to hide my nervousness, “How about exchanging names?

" Lee Gwag Soo, thanks for your service."

The man's eyes got bigger for a second, but he quickly brushed it off and smiled.

"Kim Jong ook, nice to meet you and thank you for coming, sir."

***

Even since that day, I came to that particular gas station almost every day.

How?

Well simple.

I offered free service of filling up my friends/boss/costumers/relatives cars whenever I could, with an excuse like I need to buy something near the gas station or collecting member stamp.

Oh yes, they were not the only one who gave me that weird look, even Kim Jng Kook, my new sexy friend had questioned my too often presence in his work place.

But he just shrugged it off and teased me by asking whose car I stole for today.

Kim Jog Kook would act like professional when filling the fuel. But right after receiving the money, he would take his break and be friendly and spent the time with me like an old friend.

He might looked shy at first, but he’s actually quite chummy. It’s not hard to make conversation with him. And even thought his strict diet annoy the hell out of me, he really was nice and caring.

He trust people easily and even shared his life story and future dream with me. About his sick mother and how he need money for her, and how at the same time he really don’t want to give up his dream to become a singer.

“But it’s hard you know especially at my ages,” he would say, slightly pouting and I had to resist the need to kiss that lips right away.

“You’re not that old Jng Kook-ah,”

“Huh, but I’m 33 this year,”

“..Wait, you’re 9 years older than me?”

“…. You’re younger than me?”

That was when I started calling him hyung. But my love remained the same.

More weeks passed and I came to his workplace more often, without any excuse or stealing car.

It just became a routine to meet in his break time and eat lunch together.

When I finally confessed my feeling, well, actually blurted out my feeling, my hyung only rolled his eyes while muttering, “I thought you would never ask.”

“You knew??” I choked on my fat and fat sandwich (it was beef and cheese sandwich but hyung decide to give another name) and looked at him, shocked.

“You’re obviously ogling my butt all the time, anyone could notice that.”

“Then why you didn’t stop me? Oh because you like me. So why you never confess to me?”

Jong Kok-hyungie face became dark red and I chuckled spontaneously.

It will took half of million years for this shy man to confess his love. Lucky that I’m a man with initiative or we wouldn’t get together until we became too old to have sex.

Speaking of sex. After my sudden confession, we became closer than ever.

Before, we greet each other with a smile. But now, yes we smiled to each other but added more activity using tongue and hands.

Okay, I admit, that was me attacking him hungrily whenever we met (and of course when no one was there or I would fly 3feet tall with hyung’s punch).

Don’t get it wrong. My hyung was still professional worker. He would address me as “sir” and pump my car first. After that he would check whether my car interior needs to get cleaned as service by crawling inside my back seat.

That was when I would shove him and locked the door, trapping him inside the cramped space of my car with our body close to each other.

I never thought jumpsuit could be the sexiest outfit in universe.

With no easy access to his under part, I had no choice but to undress him from the very top.

And I would make sure to trace every part of his body while revealing it slowly till the bottom.

When I finally reached his manhood, we both were already panting in need, and rock hard.

The heat and the lack of space to move would make me dizzy. But you couldn’t stop when your boyfriend called your name desperately, begging for your cock.

We were both big men in size. It’s miracle that we both could fit inside that narrow space.

I wouldn’t lie that our sex there was not satisfying. There was a thrill and unbelievable feel of being extremely close to each other.

But I wanted to do that in other place, in more spacious place, and that was when my naughty eyes caught that holy place suitable for our next adventurous sex experiment.

“They could see us.”

“Who?”

My hyung bite his lower lip, realizing that no one would walk pass this area at this hour anyway.

But still, the big glass window on my hyung’s back had made him feel exposed. Jong Kok hyung started licking his lips nervously while looking outside the big window.

“We can’t do this,” he finally said, stopping my hands from exposing his chest much further, “Not here.”

I used my very effective puppy eyes combined with deathly pout and I could see his expression soften.

“But I want to try doing it here,” I whispered to his ear, hoping that his mood would come back. I knew that he like my deep sexy voice.

Jong Kok hyung tried to stop me again when I started nibbling on his ear, but weaker. Then he started looking outside again. He rested both of his hands on the counter behind him and remained silent.

I waited for another minutes before encourage myself to touched him again.

He didn’t react when I unzipped his jumpsuit until I saw his navel. With a slight touch, I pressed the thumb over it and heard my hyung took a deep breath.

I focused my eyes on his hard expression while caressing the rest of his body painfully slow, making sure that my touch had helped him to relax (or craving for more touch whichever that would result in sex).

When my fingers reached the two sensitive buds, I gave them little pinch and my hyung hold his moan by lowering his head.

I could see his fingers turned white for gripping the end of the counter harder than necessary.

My stubborn hyung was still trying to deny the pleasure but his body couldn’t lie. It was so obvious that his pants got tighter and his breath became much faster.

Even more when I lowered my head to catch his neck, sucking the exposed skin to mark him as mine while my hands traveled inside his half attached jumpsuit to find his buttocks. Jong Kook hyung threw his head backward, moaning and gasping for air at the same time.

I hold my action to search for his eyes and found them glaring at me, wet.

“Hyung,” I began, “May I undress you?”

Jong Kok hyung furrowed his eyebrows more, “Like you will even listen to me you stubborn young man.”

Upon hearing that, my heart fluttered like we were both stubborn and must be meant for each other. (what, I’m just being positive here).

Getting permission from my hyung, I grip the hem of his collar and opened it to reveal the muscular arms. Maybe I was too mesmerized by his beauty or my hyung was too aroused for slow play, he told me to hurry up so I happily obligated.

Seemed like my pace was still too slow for his liking. He grabbed my tie to smash our face together and make it easier for him to reach my belt.

“Use condom,” Jng Kook hyung said and searched for something beside him before giving me the sealed condom from the rack.

I gave him a quick peck on his swollen lips and began preparing my erected cock. My hyung just stayed still. Eyes glued to the scenery outside, definitely still feeling paranoid that people might see us. I couldn’t blame him though, since he was completely naked after I took off his jumpsuit. But if I had to be honest, I really wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t feel ashamed. Because really, with such a wonderful toned body and face structure, decorated with soft sunlight irradiate from the full window as his background,

“Hyung, you look beautiful,” I said to him.

My beautiful hyung turned his head to look at me. He smiled gently while fixing his small eyes on me.

“Gwag Soo yah,” He said, half whispering, “You too.”

I couldn’t stop smiling, realizing for the first times of how perfect my life had became after meeting this man.

Moving forward, my lips met his with passion. I closed my eyes to taste his sweet everything to engrave it on my mind.

Jog Kook hyung rose his arms to circling them around my neck, refused to let me go. As gently as I could, I lifted him to sit on the counter to prepare him better.

I loved his singing voice. So soft and gentle with emotions graven on every words he breath. His sex voice was no different. Even without the exact English words, you could tell how much he appreciated your presence. And whenever he called my name between his moans, I feel loved.

I moved faster when I felt like we would reach our climax soon, pressing my hyung to the window glass with no other escape.

“Hyung, If someone walk by, they could see you clearly like this,” I teased.

My hyung whined, definitely hated that idea.

“Don’t,” he begged. I could see his lips trembling from nervous. He tried to take a look but his position right now was impossible for him to look behind.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let others see you naked except me,” I assured him.

Jong ook hyung smiled, “I will take that as a promise,” he said, and I already could imagine the consequences if I couldn’t keep my words.

Not long after, I felt a pressure around my dick and I came deep inside him, followed by my hyung. We were both panting hard with me still leaning on top of him.

“No more sex here, my back hurts and don’t forget to pay for that condom,” Jng Kook hyung reminded me as soon as he got his voice back. I only nodded, too tired to argue.

But my hyung was quite satisfied with our sex there. That’s what I thought until the next day, I got an email from him saying that I was not allowed to meet him for at least a week.

I got panicked. Especially when my hyung rejected my numerous calls and didn’t answer my messages.

Did I do something wrong?

Did I cross the line?

Did he found the other guy or girl that could satisfy him more?

Or Did his mom finally decide a fiancée for him?

My friend said I looked pale and I had to agree I lived like walking zombie for the past 3 days after that dreadful message from my hyung.

He said that I had to wait for a week but I couldn’t hold much longer.

So on the 5th day, I went to his workplace, bringing bucket of flowers and energy bars in box (No, definitely not chocolates).

There I saw him with a man, much older than my hyung and wearing glasses.

I wiped my tears that came out probably from missing my hyung too much and the fear of losing him forever before I parked my car on the side of the gas station.

Jong Kok hyung and the man turned their head almost at the same time to look at me when I got out from my car holding flowers and box.

I could see my hyung’s face got so pale upon seeing me and I felt my soul had just left.

Contrast to my distressed hyung, the unknown man approached me with a smile.

“Gwang So-sshi?” He asked still smiling brightly and I blinked.

“I’m the owner of this gas station, Yoo Je Suk,” He said and smiled even more when my eyes got bigger and hurriedly bowed.

“And,” he added, “I accidentally watch your sex tape.”

I gaped.

I look at my hyung’s direction and he looked like he would faint from embarrassment.

I blinked rapidly to my hyung’s boss, trying to find an excuse or asking what did he mean by a sex tape.

“CCTV,” Jae Sk-sshi answered like he could read my mind.

“This man had forgot that we have CCTV inside the store and I always check them regularly,” the man with glasses explained, “Or maybe Kok Jong-ie liked to show off his private scene with us thus he did it purposely?” he teased more and I could only pray so that my shy hyung wouldn’t burst out from the humiliation .

“I.. That was my fault,” I said, trying my best to fix everything by taking the blame. To be truth, that was my entire fault anyway.

Jae Sk-sshi waved his hand, “Nah, I’m not mad, That was entertaining to watch anyway, I even offered him to be professional in that field since I know the producer quite well but he refused. He doesn’t even budge when I asked him to bring you here,” he said looking at my hyung’s direction while folding his hands.

My hyung kept quiet and only looked at me once in a while, giving out code that I couldn’t comprehend. Probably a death threat for coming here after told not to.

“So, is that lovely bucket for my Kok Jong-ie?”

I came back to my sense and looked at my full hands.

“Come on, don’t just stand there. Let’s have tea inside and we can watch the video together.” ae Suk-sshi offered and I gulped down.

“Can I?”

“That’s your video, why not?”

I followed him right away while grinning. I hurried my hyung to follow us.

Jae Sk-sshi went inside first and that left me with my boyfriend alone.

“AW, why are you pinching me.”

“You STILL ASKED??”

“Well, At least he forgave us and even praising us.”

“He’s just an AV video maniac. I don’t have choice but to kill him and burn the video…”

“Don’t, you still need this job.”

Jong Kok hyung exhaled, looking more and more depressed and I felt bad for him.

Not that much though, when Je Suk-sshi came again to let us in to his home theater like office.

“But this camera only faced one side so I can’t figure out what were you guys doing in most of scenes.”

“Oh, don’t worry boss, I can tell you how exactly we did it.” I reassured him by an instinct and I heard Jong Kok hyung grunted upon hearing that.


End file.
